Learning to fly
by Xx-Sayomi-xX
Summary: Sakura was in touch with the ground, never dreaming or hoping. She had learned dreams never came true. Ever. So at her new school when she meets up with friends new and old, people from her past and the reasoning behind a terrifying murder. SakuCentric


AN: Slow start. I don't delve into romance without a reason. Don't worry about OCness it will be explained. Enjoy :D

Learning to Fly

A SakuCentric Story

But first the strange theater presents:

Why did you join the Akatasuki?

_Orochimaru: "To increase my power."_

_Itachi: "To pass the time."_

**And finally**

_Deidara: "I wanted the hat, un."_

And to your story

By: Xx-Sayomi-xX

Sakura sat under a willow tree to think. It would be the first time back to where she had been born since she was five years old. When her parents had been murdered before her innocent eyes. It had been bloody, it had been gruesome, it had been traumatizing, it had her waking from night terrors still, and it was one of her first memory, the death of her entire family. It had been done by a cult, she was the only survivor; they had been very efficient, Sakura knew they had let her live on purpose. She just didn't know why. The only reminder of the event besides the mental trauma was two tattoos. One on each inner ankle the one on her right side was a circle with an triangle that pointed up in it, the other had a upside down triangle with a circle in it, the coloring was just a shade above her almost translucently pale skin tone, so it was unnoticeable unless you looked for it. In this world of genetically changes creatures, not many looked. Not many people could see, even if they did. Plus with her pink hair, nobody looked beyond that.

She stood up and wandered inside her new home, school started tomorrow and she did not wish to be late.

~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~

Waking up to her alarm, Sakura stood and stretched. The school had no official uniform so it was up to her to dress nicely. So putting on a baggy tan shirt with red striped sleeves and baggy jeans, Sakura went to grab her coat. It was also oversized and had a nice large hood. Satisfied no inch of skin apart from her face could be seen she grabbed her backpack and walked down the stairs to pack a lunch. Her backpack had been packed the night before. It had been white once, now the oversized monster had been written all over in a multitude of rainbow markers. Names, quotes, pictures and notes covered it. All her friends from every school she had ever transferred to had signed this. It was her safety blanket in this crazy world. All the comforting words of those who cared about her were marked upon the sturdy thing. When her lunch was done, Sakura went outside to wait for the bus.

Outside was raining lightly, so raising her black with painted white rain drops and splatter umbrella she walked calmly out. Sakura loved the rain. It was a lovely day in her eyes to start a new, stupid school. When the bus finally arrived she put away her umbrella and walked inside. It was hectic, with loud, rowdy kids. Luck was on her side, as she was the only person who was at her stop and the kids on the bus didn't notice her. Grabbing an empty seat in the middles Sakura put in headphones and prepared for the long ride.

When they finally arrived at school she rushed off, not looking forward to being caught in a crowd. That was the worst thing about schools, all the people. Pulling her class list out of her bag, Sakura clutched it close. It would not do to lose it. At least, not before she memorized it. Finding her homeroom, B5 with Kurenai-sensei, she found an empty desk by the door and sat down. That way if she needed to run she could. Folding her arms across the desk she put her head down and fell asleep.

That is until first bell rang and the students began to file in. Sakura woke up, but kept her head down. It was too bothersome to get up yet, and the other students were loud and obnoxious, or was that just one person making all that noise.

At last the teacher walked in and the classroom quieted down. "And as a final point class we have a new student today. Sakura Haruno, will you raise your hand please?"

Sticking her arm up, Sakura kept her head down, hey she was lazy! The class then began to wander around and chat to each other. One such boy wandered over and poked her, repeatedly when she refused to respond. At long last she grabbed his fingers and bent them backwards, causing him to emit a sound of pain. "I'm _sleeping_. What do you want?" She glowered at him. A death glare worthy of even a Uchiha.

The boy was tan, had whisker marks on his cheeks, bright sun yellow hair and sky blue eyes. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I just wanted to welcome you to the school. Can you let go of my finger now?" The entire time he was speaking, this Naruto person, maintained a smile on his obnoxious face. Sakura glowered a moment before conceding to his wishes; slowly letting go of his finger then quickly withdrawing her arm.

"I feel _so_ welcome. Now that that's over with, go away." She demanded. People were annoying, and she just wanted to sleep.

But to her dismay, Fate was not on Sakura's side to day. Lady Luck must be angry at her for something. Naruto had invited a group of people over to him. They crowed her desk, making it difficult to sleep, as was the case, she returned to glowering at whoever was closest, hoping they would leave. Alas they didn't get the hint and stayed by her desk the entire homeroom.

When the bell finally rang, Sakura made sure to 'accidently' hit him quite hard with her backpack. Then walked off like she had no clue what happened. If someone stopped her and told her what she did, Sakura would apologize just to make sure they thought she didn't know what she did. But no one did tell her, so she walked on to her first period, day one, class; Chemistry.

As she snuck into the class room, Sakura noted empty seats and groups. Finding one near the back of the room, and away from prying eyes, she sat. The teacher Orochimaru was strange. Even if she had known the man since she was only seven years old. Sakura would bet almost anything that her adopted uncle was a pedophile too, she just knew it.

As she dazed off another boy came over. 'What was with her and attracting boys?' she wondered, causing Inner Sakura to respond with a **'because we're so hot!'** before Sakura managed to shove the alter-ego/personality, into a corner in the back of her mind. She glanced up at the person in front of her, "What?"

"You're in my seat." He responded.

"So what?"

"It's my seat. Get out." He grouched. What a whiner.

"You know what? Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and so are you, but the roses are wilting, the violets are dead, the sugar bowl's empty, and so is your head. I'm _not_ moving. Got it?" She retorted.

He almost argued back, but for once luck was on her side and Orochimaru-sensei asked him to sit down, shut up and leave the new student alone. Class was starting.

As he taught Sakura looked around the class, mostly older kids she was the only freshman there. Her uncle had taught her most of this and Biology during middle school when Sakura had decided to become a Doctor, like her Aunt was, and Orochimaru could be. He was just lazy and didn't want to take the oath. Jerk.

That class passed semi-quickly. The only interesting people in it were a few seniors, two juniors and a sophomore. It was boring, so she had tuned out quickly, only jotting down the homework assignment right before leaving. Only one more class until she had lunch.

Sakura would have been happy, except she hated being in an advanced math class. That meant you were the youngest and the older students would harass her. Math sucked.

It really wasn't that bad, the teacher, Asuma, didn't make her introduce herself and just assigned work for them to do. The person who was supposed to sit by her was sick and everyone else pretty much ignored her. Maybe math wasn't so bad… That was until a note landed on her desk, she had finished her work already, so Asuma-sensei said he didn't care what they did, as long as it was quiet. So Sakura opened the note, read it briefly and then tore it to shreds, hiding her teary eyes. This was why she hated being smart, all the cruel remarks. Like what the note had read 'How many people did you have to sleep with to get in this class?' it was horrid and Sakura _hated_ math class now. They could all burn for all she cared.

When class was almost over, some of the students tried to trip her. People made her angry; this was why she didn't like school or annoying anything.

At lunch Sakura grabbed her bento, and went outside to eat, away from the horrid humanity. She remembered once at one of her old schools sitting by people at lunch.

FlAsH bAcK start;

_Sakura was sitting by the popular girls, and finally one addressed her, "Why don't you just die? Nobody likes you anyways." She had said to her. _

_Sakura had blinked a few seconds and then retorted "__Heaven doesn't want me and Hell's afraid I'll take over__. So suck it." Then she had punched the girl in the face, breaking her nose and giving her a black eye. It was a given that she had been expelled soon after._

fLaSh BaCk OVER

Sakura had never made that mistake again, once was enough. Sadly her peace was interrupted. ANOTHER boy came over and sat with her. Couldn't they see she wanted to be left alone? **"At least this one's cute!"** Inner Sakura had to chime in. The boy had his belly showing with a black shirt and shorts, pale and with black hair and eyes. He sat down by her and began to eat. Sakura decided to ignore him, maybe he would go away.

Instead of leaving he began to draw. Sakura leaned over, "You're really good." She complemented him.

"Yeah it is Ugly." The boy responded.

She almost frowned, and then smacked him upside the head. "If you want to interact with people, you shouldn't be an ass. I'll help you if you want."

"Okay, but why'd you hit me?"

"It takes 42 muscles in your face to frown, BUT it only takes 4 muscles to extend your arm and slap that idiot upside the head. I'm Sakura."

"Sai." I thought you were supposed to give nick-names to people you wanted to be friends with Hag."

Sakura sighed. "Okay, you can call me that. We're going to have to work on your social interactions though." Then lunch was over. "Meet you here tomorrow Artsy."

Sai smiled, albeit falsely, and nodded. They then walked to their separate classes. Sakura had art class. The art class that you had to take to graduate; where you had the fanatics or the 'we are only in this to graduate' people. Sakura was a mix. She liked art, but didn't want to make a career out of it. Art class would be annoying; the two fractions would fight and demand she take a side. It would be so _fun._ **"Oh my Gawd! This is stupid!" **Inner Sakura complained. 'Shaddup, we have to do this. I will graduate.' Sakura thought back. Inner was troublesome at times.

As she entered the Art Studio (Classroom) and went to hide near the back of the room, the kids were scary in art. Art calls for a particularly subtle blend of psychology and extreme violence, so she hid. Sakura was not up for that particular blend of her personality, which was more Inner's way. Sakura preferred to avoid most conflict. Sakura hoped she was allowed to do that. Conflict made her nauseous.

It was a waste of time to fight when other people would do it for you anyways. Her definition of stress was; a condition brought on by over-riding the bodies desire to choke the living daylights out of some jerk that desperately deserves it. Inner handled stress for her.

As the other students filed into the room, Sakura noted the fractions. Fanatics on one side and the Don't-Cares on the others. Sakura sat in the middle of the room, by the cabinets in the back. "Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it." She muttered under her breath under her breath. Praying to every deity she knew that they didn't turn around and notice her. Noticing means joining a side, Sakura didn't pick sides.

When class started, the teacher left. Leaving the TA Kohan in charge. Kohan had blue hair with a paper origami flower in it. She didn't seem to care which side started the fight, as long as her corner was neutral. Sakura snuck over and sat by her. "Hi." She whispered it was useful to have friends in powerful places.

"Hey. Why aren't you out there?" Kohan whispered back. She didn't look over, just kept folding origami figures. The students could do whatever in the class; as long as she wasn't bothered or hit. So the fighting never truly stopped. The teacher was never there, so Kohan was always in charge, the fractions knew not to mess with her.

"I really don't care." Sakura told her and then began to draw. She wanted to finish the picture and send it to a friend for his birthday. Scanners and the internet did a lot these days; all she had to do was post it on and send it to him. Easy as pie. Haku would _adore_ the picture of him and his boyfriend Zabuza.

Just then as she was thinking, a piece of clay hit her picture, luckily it didn't damage it. Unluckily the through on the 'In-this-to-graduate' side had pissed off Inner Sakura. They both liked Haku; he was nice and cared what they thought. **'That is IT!'** Inner yelled in Sakura's mind, **'They are going **_**down!**_**!**_**!**_**' **Sakura agreed. So picking up the clay, and not looking up from her picture, she chucked it in the direction it had come from. Soon she heard a yelp. 'Score!' She cheered, Inner agreed with her. They left her alone after that, it was nice.

A cheer went up from the art fanatic side. Sakura had taken out a leader on the other side, without even looking. When the class was over, the fanatics all clasped her on the back, telling her 'good job' and 'that was amazing'. Sakura was confused. What did she do? **'No idea girl, no clue at all' **Inner told her. **'It's weird, best avoid them.'** Sakura agree, so she rushed to change for gym class.

Gym was okay. If okay meant that a) you had a crazy teacher. Gai-sensei wore a shiny black bowl cup and a skin tight, green spandex suit. He was over excited about 'YOUTH' and 'YOUTHFULLNESS' it was disturbing. B) Gai-sensei had a fan boy. Lee was psycho. Sakura was sure of it; he dressed and looked like a mini-Gai. The only difference was his giant, fuzzy eye brows. Lee scared her, and it didn't help that as soon as he saw her he professed to love her. C) It was a mixed class. At school here, you had to take gym for all four years. So this class was a mix of Seniors and Freshmen, but there were a few Juniors thrown in too. She didn't like kids her own age, so what made people think she would like older ones any better? She didn't, they were just as mean, just as cruel.

Sakura changed into her shorts and t-shirt in the locker rooms, grabbed her water bottle and walked out. Her shirt was dark blue and extra large, her shorts baggy and went to just below her knees. Sakura pulled her cherry blossom pink hair in to a hair-tie and stood by the wall; waiting for class to start.

When everyone had filed in Sakura noted most of the kids in this class were ones she had in all her other Day one classes. Joy, kids from math… **'At least there are hot boys in class.'** Inner giggled **'Sweaty hot boys. Yummy.' **'Oh shut it.' And with that Inner was shoved away; into a dark corner of Sakura's mind.

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

The two, teacher and student, appeared to be in some sort of mating ritual. They stood in front of a sunset painted on a gym wall, shouting each other's names and hugged. It was very strange to say the least. The students didn't seem to care though, so it must me a normal, every day experienced. This would be the weirdest gym class Sakura figured she would ever have.

When class _finally_ started, Gai-sensei had them play dodge ball. As per normal, Sakura, ended up being the last picked. Because of the odd number of Freshmen to Seniors, she ended up on the Seniors team. After being told 'Stand back and don't get hit.' By one of them, she stood by the sidelines in the back. They couldn't get her there, and then the others wouldn't get mad at her. They would ignore her.

Sakura noticed Kohan from Art on her team she stood in the back too. She wandered over to the other girl, it was better to be by someone who you knew, than be alone she figured. Kohan noticed her and smiled, it would be okay to go over there. As Sakura arrived, a tall boy with orange hair and multiple piercings called Kohan over to him. Sakura sighed as the other girl went to him, she was all alone again.

Naruto from homeroom was on the other team; he was playing so well it almost seemed there was five of him on the field. The chicken haired boy who hung out with him moved so fluidly that it looked like he could see everything, before it came flying at him at fifty miles per hour. And a Junior boy with long brown hair and eyes that looked like he should be blind on their team moved as if he could see _everything_. They were a bit disconcerting and creepy.

They people on her team were just as weird. One was androgynous looking, but Sakura thought it was a man. He had long blond hair in a high ponytail. The balls he threw seemed to blow up on contact with the other team. A girl with brown buns on her hair threw the balls like weapons, more specifically knives. One girl with four short blond ponytails seemed to move with the wind itself.

It was moot point to say that dodge ball was played like a serious sport. They acted like hard-core fanatics in Sakura's eyes! Dodge ball was just a game, but apparently it wasn't here. Gym was scary. Soon most of both teams were out, the only way Sakura saw to win, without dying, was to catch a ball and hope to all that was holy it didn't kill her.

She took a deep breath and stepped into the firing range. **'I swear to the powers that be, if we get hurt, I am totally blaming you!' **Inner threatened and Sakura prayed it didn't come to that. Inner was right, for once.

Just as she was thinking this, a ball game flying strait towards Sakura. Sucking in her breath she tensed for the pain. As it hit, she curled over it and _caught it!_ A cheer went up from her team. Sakura had brought one of their best players in. As her job was done, Sakura retreated to the back of the field to try and avoid getting hit again. Her stomach really hurt.

When the dodge ball game was finally over, a cheer went up. She looked around to notice the Seniors had won, her team had _won_. Almost mentally groaning Sakura went listen to Gai-sensei and the next idiotic game he had them play. Capture the person.

It was like capture the flag, except you had a person being the flag instead. Gai-sensei said it built teamwork and youthfulness.

They had hat same teams as before and Gai-sensei choose the flags. On the mostly Freshman team a chubby, brown haired boy named Choji was picked. On her team's it was the "Youthful girl with pink hair." Gai-sensei announced.

'Wait a second… Pink hair? I'm the… Awe crud.' Sakura felt like shrinking as her entire team's eyes landed on her. "Eto…" she muttered to herself.

"This way pinky." A tall boy with blue skin and hair with gill tattoos, at least she thought they were; you could never tell led her to where she would be "hidden" on their side of the game.

'**PINKY? SERRIOUSLY? PINKY… WHY THAT ARROGANT, EGOTISTICAL, STUPID…'** As Inner continued to rant in her head, Sakura followed the boy, who's name she learned was Kisame.

When they got to there destination he had her sit down and wait. The only explanation he would give was an annoying "The others will be here soon." Prat.

After what seemed like forever, eight others arrived. Kohan was among them. Sakura's eye twitched slightly at seeing one of them was in her math class. Anyone in her math class should die, _painfully_. Maybe she should blow them up like Inner wanted her to. Then again it would be wrong to do that, she should give them one more chance, and then they die.

"Hey, hey, you hear that Pinky?" Sakura looked up surprised. They had talking when she had dazed off. Drat.

"What did you say?" She asked, answering without hearing the question was bad.

"I _said_ that you only get to move if you hear the signal. Got it girly?" A silver haired boy demanded.

"M'kay." Sakura shrugged, it wasn't like the game was that bad. As she said that the group scattered, only Kohan stayed behind with her.

"What's so important? It's just a game." Sakura asked.

Kohan blinked then looked at her, "It's to prove we're better than the stupid Freshmen." Kohan explained.

Sakura stared at her in awe. "I'm a Freshman." That was just, wow.

Kohan stuttered then replied, "You are?" in an amazed tone.

"No Kohan. I'm a fifteen year old Junior. Of course I'm a Freshman."

"Oh…"

"It's okay; I don't care either way who wins." Sakura had no righteous anger; she didn't even really know the other Freshmen. So why should she care, she use to, and then she moved and didn't know anyone there.

"Okay then." Kohan shrugged and walked off to catch the other team's flag.

Soon after Sakura was left alone, a boy ran into the clearing she was in. He had white shorts on and a dark blue t-shirt on. He was pale with black hair and eyes. Sakura decided even if he was really pretty, he looked too much like one of the Seniors Kohan was friends with him, plus his hair looked like a silky chickens butt. It was disturbing.

He looked around the clearing and finally spotted her. She darted up, and prepared to run to a guard. He took a step foreword, smirking. It was a smug smirk. Sakura glowered back, no pretty boy was going to catch her.

"Come on Flag." He demanded.

Sakura snorted. "Tch, hell no." She told him, she liked Kohan; so she wouldn't just betray her trust like that and lose only friend at the school.

The pretty boy lunged for her, Sakura ran for it. She could hear him chasing her, but Sakura was ninja and managed to evade him, barely.

Noticing a kid before her who she recognized his back from dodge ball, she barreled into him. He looked at her, then at the who was chasing her. The kid was out before he even knew it. Sakura smirked at him. 'Sucker!' she almost sung in her head. **'Even if he is totally HOT!'** Inner retorted, 'Hot? Hot! Pish he was not hot; he was a pretty boy, a total trap.' Then Inner was shoved into the back of the mind once more.

The boy came back, and smiled at her. Sakura gasped; she recognized him, even if she had never met the man before. It was Zabuza, her best friend Haku's boyfriend. Haku had sent her pictures of them together, they were so cute together. "Zabuza?" She stuttered out.

"Yeah, what of it? I've never met you before Pinky." He told her.

"Haku's my best friend, I know all." Sakura told him.

"Ah. You must be Sakura, Haku's told me about you as well. Good job on getting that kid by the way. His name's Sasuke, taking him out will really damage the Freshman forces." He patted her on the back and walked her back to the clearing smiling.

"Wicked!" Sakura grinned as they reached her flag spot. Kohan and Kisame were there, glowering.

"Where were you?" Kisame gripped at her, 'oops, he sounds pissed!' Sakura mocked in her head.

"Calm down Fish boy," Zabuza interjected, "Sas-gay was here. She avoided getting caught. Thus saving our team, so quit your bitching." Sakura almost laughed. **'Funny! I like him, he'll be good for Haku-chan.'** Inner laughed. Sakura agreed with her completely.

This caused Kisame to glare at Zabuza and seemingly pout as Kohan put a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from attacking Zabuza. Sakura let out a laugh, one of her first since moving there. These people were fun to be around, Haku would approve.

"Shut up Pinky. No one asked you." Kisame told her, causing Sakura to laugh even harder; it was like he was a five year old who didn't get his way. She liked this game, she might even enjoy going to school here until she moved again.

"Do I look like I care?" she snorted, "Fish boy."

As Kisame began to object, the boy who looked like an older Sasuke with longer hair walked in with the other team's flag over his shoulder. They had won the game and gym class was finally over.

Sakura walked with the mob of girls to change, and go home. Walking out she ran into Zabuza leaving. "Wanna walk with me?" He inquired.

"Sure."

As they walked out side, they passed a kid gripping about his computer, Sakura leaned over and told him "Alt + F4. Try it, it's awesome." And continued to walk.

He let out a scream behind them, a very upset scream.

"What did you do?" Zabuza laughed

"Alt +F4, it makes your computer quit programs, I don't think it saves either."

"Oh…. Good point, I would be angry too."

"I never said you should listen to me, just that it's awesome."

They walked out and Zabuza led her over to a boy.

"HAKU!" Sakura smiled and glomped him.

He started laughing and pried her off him, "Sakura it's nice to see you."'

"M'hm. I just moved here, I'm so happy to see you! It's really nice to have friends, now I don't have to make new ones."

"Sakura you need to make friends. I can't be the only one, it's not healthy." Haku sighed, this was an old argument, she really need to get over her trust issues.

"I do have more than one friend, I have you _and_ Zabuza. That's two friends." Sakura smiled, she won this round.

Or not. "Sakura… You need more than two friends, what if both Zabuza and I are busy."

"Internet solves everything!" Sakura smiled in her own special way, Haku new it was a bad sign when that smile came out.

"And how is that?" Zabuza inquired, falling into her trap.

"My blog is really popular, I saw ads for it here. I have games to play and sleep is overrated so I can be up all night waiting for you guys." Sakura grinned. Her blog was really popular, it was weird to her, but whatever floated the others boat worked for her. Comments made her antisocial day, and nice people who she didn't ever have to meet were fun!

Haku shook his head at her, "What am I to do with you?"

"Love me, care for me, and always be here for me." Sakura responded without waiting a beat.

"Seriously you two, we need to get going or we'll miss the bus." Zabuza interrupted.

The trio ran off to catch their respected buses after that, promising to see each other tomorrow.

~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~

Sakura sat at her lab top that night writing her newest blog entry, it really was a nice one in her opinion.

User Name: Maniacal Fruit

Blog Title: Trees of Terror and other such Nonsense

Gender: Don't have a gender. IMMA PIECE OF FRUIT

Likes: Cherries, Rain, Flowers, Monster Trucks, Pokémon, various colors, epic music, anime, controversial subjects, art, Hetalia

Dislikes: country music, trolls, non-tinted windows, various colors, cartoons, the sun,

Groups: Anonymous peoples anonymous, Gardens and nature, creative writers

Friends: Momochisword, Icy_water, CannibalTrap

~0o0~

Trees of Terror and other such Nonsense PRESENTS

Today's entry: What makes a player?

Current Mood: I have a stick! FEAR ME

Current Music: Shut Me Up – Mindless Self Indulgence

Location: My closet, with everyone who has won the game, WHICH YOU JUST LOST!

Okay, okay. I'm back! After moving once more, what is this, the seventh time? I have a new question for you all; What makes a player a player and not a man-whore? I am very curious about it because, MEN can date all they want while if a girl does the same thing she's called a slut. Or other such things like easy. Why aren't men called that? Isn't this a bit sexist? I think so. Males out there can date, have intercourse, all that good stuff with no repercussions. If a female does the exact same thing, she is easy a slut. As we have covered in a previous entry a slut is a: Woman who has sexual intercourse or oral intercourse with a multitude of men, for money, power or prestige. They often brag about such things and are vile people, supposedly.

So if a man does it he's a man-whore correct? I would think so, but nooooo, he's a "player". So what makes men so different than women? Gender ideals, socity, or is it just because men are supposed to do this stuff, I wonder…

It's like everyone ALWAYS says a murderer is a loner. OF COURSE HE'S A LONER, he's been KILLING people! Sheesh, so what makes a man a player vs. a man-whore? I asked some random people, this is what they said:

Person1: "A player is a popular guy. The others are just stupid wannabes."

Person2: "What the hell are you talking about? Go away, Freak." (How mean!)

Person3: "Well a man-whore is the same thing as a player." (Me likey)

Person4: "Zero difference."

Person5: "Well I'm a player, and I find this offensive."

SO I conclude that there is a double standard for Men and Women. Arrgggg. Plus Man-whores and Players are the same thing. Go buy one now! Specials on the corners, they are buyabale with Jelly Beans now.

Well that's today's post, enjoy!

'If you can't dazzle the world with your knowledge, baffle them with your bullshit.'

~0o0~

COMMENTS:

PRESIDENT_RAMEN: Wowz lol, i nvr nw tht.

iUchiha!: …

Momochiswords: nice points, did you really talk to all those people?

Maniacal Fruit: Thank you, Bite me, and Yes, yes I did talk to them.

Icy_Water: Interesting topic, what's next?

PRESIDNET_RAMEN: Wlcme! XD

10-10: Wicked! Ttlly true btw

Mad-World: You make a nice point. Good job on looking up points and talking to other people

Maniacal Fruit: Thanks :D I like your name.

MORE COMMENTS

Page Beginning1,2,3,4,5,6…..End

~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~

END PART ONE

.

.

.

Biology lessons:

_Deidara: "So listen, un; Kisame is a shark and sharks are fish.  
>Conclusion;<em>_** Kisame is a fish.**__ Un.  
>Do you understand Itachi-san? Un."<em>

_Itachi: "Erm…" *Sweatdrop*_

.

.

.

~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~

The next morning as Sakura woke up yawning. She stood up and made her bed, then still in her blue and purple poka-dot pajamas walked down the stairs to see her Uncle making breakfast. "Hey Oro-oji what'ch ya doing here?" She yawned.

"Making you food, as Tsunade said you were incapable of doing yourself and don't call me oji. Makes me feel old." He complained.

"Fine Oro-chan. See you in a bit."

Sakura walked back to her room to get dressed for the day. A white red cross no sleeved shirt, with a mid-length black skirt lined with white, red and white striped tights, baggy black leg warmers, red converse shoes, black fingerless gloves and a long black scarf that hat little red crosses at the end finished her outfit.

She grabbed her backpack, and wandered back downstairs again to find Orochimaru had set the table and was waiting from her. That was weird all in of it's self. Sitting down he started the conversation as she started to eat.

"So how's school going?" He asked her.

She finished her toast before replying. "Good, I have two friends and maybe another. Not sure yet."

"Oh really, who?"

"Haku and Zabuza! Kohan from art might be a friend, I'm not sure yet." Sakura smiled, "By Oro-chan. I've got to go catch the bus." And with that Sakura walked out the door, to catch her noisy bus and start a new hectic day.

~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~

As she arrived at school Sakura went over her Day Two schedule. "So first is History, then Illustrations, lunch, English and finally 3D Art. Well let's get this over with." She walked to her History class it was taught by a man named Madara or Uchiha-sensei.

The guy was psychotic. He obsessed over history and was very fanatical about it in class. Bored, Sakura looked around to see who else she knew was in the class. There was Naruto, Sasuke and Haku in it. She sat by the latter. Haku paid attention in class; he could tell what was going on later. Kimimaru who was her uncle's adopted child, walked into the class with a note for Uchiha-sensei. Sakura smiled at seeing her cousin. He was fun to harass. Never doing much in retaliation, he was boring and as such mostly ignored.

"Hey. Hey, Kimi-chan." She called out as Uchiha-sensei had left the room leaving him in charge.

"What do you want brat?" He was nice and polite to everyone, except her.

"Nothing Kimi-chan. Nothing at all." She grinned at his annoyed expression.

"Then why did you call? Quit calling me that."

"Calling you what Kimi-chan?" Sakura asked, she could feel everyone, except Haku's, confused expressions on her. She and Kimimaru had a love-hate relationship. They fought all the time, but nobody except the other was allowed to around them. They were family, so they became vicious when other's threatened them.

Most people didn't understand that and were shocked when they were attacked by the duo.

When Uchiha-sensei came back and Kimimaru left Sakura smiled and waved at him, he nodded back. They would see each other soon enough anyways.

As the lesson began again a note flicked on to her desk. 'What that? Arguing with a Senior can get you killed.' It read. Sakura scribbled her reply and gave it to Haku, he knew who it was from and flicked it back. Sensei didn't care what they did as long as they were silent.

The kid who sent it, a blond girl read it and scowled, writing back and flicking it.

'See if I help you again.' The note read. Sakura almost laughed before writing back, 'I have Haku and I do not believe that Kimi-chan will hurt me. Thanks for the concern though.' Haku gave the note back.

The note writer didn't respond after that and Sakura started to day dream about her blog and what would be the new topic. **'How about cute guys?'** Inner asked, 'Good idea, we can write on the perception of beauty. Nice job Inner.' **'Gah! That wasn't what I was talking about!'** 'I know' Sakura chuckled back in her mind. Inner Sakura ignored her after that.

In her next class Sakura had to leave Haku behind. Kurenai-sensei from homeroom was the illustrations teacher. Sai was in her class predictably. Sakura sat by him, as she noted two friends of Kohan and Kisame were in the class, they duo were also in her Art class on the Fanatic's side. She was pretty sure they were the leaders of the fanatics, and wanted nothing to do with them.

One of them, the androgynous appearing one, had long blond hair, with a bang over his eye and a high ponytail. They looked like a girl in her Homeroom. His eyes were a bright Naruto blue.

The other had dark red hair and pretty brown eyes. He looked like a doll, so it was a bit disturbing. Very calm though when compared to the blond who he was arguing with. Listening carefully she could hear what they were saying.

"Art is fleeting!"

"No, true art is eternal."

"Fleeting!"

"Deidara you idiot, it's not."

"IS TOO!"

"Your wrong again."

"True art is fleeting!" The blond was almost yelling now.

"Art is eternal." Red head replied. He was very calm.

Sakura smiled, she had learned to throw her voice over the summer so she changed her tone and pitch to interrupt them, "Your both wrong so shut up. Art is SLEEPING!" The voice sounded over their heads, causing the androgynous one to panic. Sakura now thought they looked like a girl, or at least acted like one.

Sai looked at her. "Good morning Ugly."

"Hello Sai. What do we do in this class?" She inquired.

"Draw, paint, color." Came Sai's response.

"Thanks." Sakura grinned at him. Maybe Sai could be considered a friend. "You got a blog?"

"Yeah Ugly, -Ink-."

"Find you online."

"Whatever Ugly."

The class starts soon after and they begin to start on individual projects. Sai is inking his while Sakura took a large canvas and started to sketch her idea on it, blocking out large shapes and people. The arguing duo seems to be working on drawings.

With about fifteen minutes left in class Kurenai-sensei calls for the class to gather. Then they are told to share what they are working on. The blond androgynous turns out to be a boy name Deidara and the red headed doll is named Sasori. They are sketching plans for different projects they are making out of wood for the later and clay for the former. There is a boy named Gaara with hair the color of blood and the same colored tattoo on his forehead of the kanji "love" who is painting a battle sence. Sai is drawing and nature portrait. When it is Sakura's turn she announces she is going to paint a dream. Most seem to find this funny, as dreams are nice and sweet things. Sai only snorts, he's seen the plans for a very disturbing looking picture being drawn.

When class is is over they clean up and go to lunch together. Sai will enjoy meeting Haku and Zabuza is the general thought of the two.

Lunch is a fairly quiet affair. Zabuza being a feared Senior is avoided and anyone with him is treated like him. It is a very nice time.

Next comes Sakura's English class, she shares it with Haku and Sai. They walk to class after biding Zabuza a farewell. When the bell for class rings, the teacher Kakashi-sensei is not there. He does not arrive until he is thirteen minutes late. His exsuse for the class is "I got lost on the road of life." Then begins by telling them to read silently. As the class reads, Sakura notes he is reading Ichi Ichi Paradice. A porn series written by her aunt's husband, this teacher had lost all her respect for him. Anyone who read that Sakura had no respect for, she knew the author a perverted old man.

3D Art was a class that taught; wood carving, ceramics, bronze molding, any part of art that was not flat. Such as painting or drawing. The two arguing psychos from her Illustrations class where there too. Still arguing. Deidara was making things out of clay like birds. Sasori was making wooden puppets. Each said their creations were better. Sakura giggled inwardly at the sight of them. They were like little kids. Cute and silly, but very stupid and pointless in their fighting.

As she prepared to start working Sakura hummed to herself. "Happy, happy, joy, joy. Happy, happy, joy, joy."

She was going to make a wire statue. Then others and a set to place them on. Other kids in her class could do what they wished, Sakura was happy in this TAed class. Speaking of which where was the TA? 'This class is going have bad things happen during it…' Sakura thought to herself. No TA or Teacher means no control. The class was already breaking up into fractions.

One with Deidara leading and they mostly used clay creations. Sasori lead the other, wood using group. Sakura stood off to the side, working on her project. It was going to be amazing when she finished, but first she had to make the wire outlines for everything.

Behind her a war was going on. Each side attacking the other. It was loud and distracting. How rude of them to interrupt others working. Sakura ignored them, and so they left her alone. If she wasn't helping the other side, she wasn't important enough to pay any mind to. 'Idiots.' She murmured in her mind to Inner, who responded with **'But they are men, darling, all men no matter how amazingly sexy or hot they are, is a moron. I thought you knew this already?' **'But what about Haku? He's not an idiot.'** 'Haku is a girl, no matter what evidence may suggest or prove otherwise.' **Thus the conversation fell silent to the sounds of fighting.

It was quite boring, and Sakura finished her figures in peace, locking them safely in her locker. Then turning around she watched the fight before going over to the wood side and grabbing a piece of wood for her base. After that she walked over to the clay side and grabbed enough to making buildings and landscaping. She walked the place she was working before and began to shape her landscape; the buildings would be placed on next. Finally after that she would place the figures she made and cover them in gauze and clay to carve them. Bits and pieces of them would be wooded and string too. Both sides watched her as she worked, it was an unspoken rule that wood and clay weren't supposed to be used together. It was sacrilege to do so. Sakura was unaware of this as she worked, attempting to finish the landscape before class ended and the clay dried. It would be a pain to work with dry clay, or drying clay.

When class was over, Sakura was pleased with her progress and set her work on a counter to dry. Then she would paint it and add the rest. That would be fun, better than just starting.

Leaving the class and going outside to leave, Sakura didn't notice the stares others directed her way. She just walked oblivious to where Haku and Sai were waiting for her.

"I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye." And with that she waved and got on to the bus.

~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~

At her house, Sakura then updated her blog, finished her homework, packed her lunch for the next day, and finally after watching mind-numbing TV, went to sleep.

~0o0~

User Name: Maniacal Fruit

Blog Title: Trees of Terror and other such Nonsense

Gender: Don't have a gender. IMMA PIECE OF FRUIT

Likes: Cherries, Rain, Flowers, Monster Trucks, Pokémon, various colors, epic music, anime, controversial subjects, art, Hetalia

Dislikes: country music, trolls, non-tinted windows, various colors, cartoons, the sun,

Groups: Anonymous peoples anonymous, Gardens and nature, creative writers

Friends: Momochisword, Icy_water, CannibalTrap, -ink-

~0o0~

Trees of Terror and other such Nonsense PRESENTS

Today's entry: Imma Pretty

Current Mood: I'm not happy… But I sure can pretend! :D

Current Music: Pretty Rave Girl – I am Xray

Location: In a magical land

What makes someone pretty, or beautiful, or ugly, or handsome, or gorgeous? What gives us the right to say if somebody is Pretty? Today's topic is based off the idea of "Beauty is in the eye of the Beholder"

SO how do we decide if someone is beautiful or not? I've researched this to find out. Babies are more likely to stare or smile at a symmetrical face than an unsymmetrical one. In various tests people have liked symmetry or when computers 'average' faces together. The more people are put in, the prettier. So it's hard to tell. Is beauty strictly the comfort of seeing faces that remind us of everyone else? Or is it symmetry that makes people pretty?

There was a island where the idea of beauty was rolls of fat. The most beautiful thing on a woman was rolls of fat on her neck. Then American TV came and reports of girls feeling 'fat' and being bulimic and anorexic came. Decades of belief destroyed by a few years of Television. Or how in our culture fifty years ago Ms. America would be considered short and chubby by today's standards. Our ideas of beauty are constantly changing. So how we think of cute and handsome is influenced by your culture. Where you are born, live and believe in.

And then there's the thing with tattoos and scars; do they make us pretty or not? Where's the research? I guess beauty is really in the eyes of whoever is looking. So remember, if the beholder is looking wrong, give them black eyes to fix the problem. There is no real idea to find out what makes people pretty vs. cute or whatever. Personality influences what we think too. Jerks are most often ugly.

~0o0~

COMMENTS

JAWS: Damn strait.

Crimson_scorpion: Ahh. You make a good point; culture does affect us and our views.

SexyyIn0: I am beautiful and proud of it. No matter what people say.

Momochisword: Ehh… That explains a lot. Just not Icy….

Maniacal Fruit: Shows what you know. Thanks, and good job

MORE COMMENTS

Page

Beginning1,2,3,4,5,6…..End

~0o0~

It was a few weeks later and people were talking to her, she was now a part of the school. No longer was Sakura 'the strange new kid', now she was 'the strange kid who's immune to fangirlness' It was an honored title. Fangirls were evil and to be shunned or avoided at all costs, unless you had a use for them. Then they and their creepy stalker clubs were up for grabs.

Each day was fun for Sakura, she made friends with the annoying Naruto she met on her first day. He was always that hyper so it wasn't that special that her was with her, just annoying like always. Sai still called her Ugly or Hag, but she didn't care, it showed that he was her friend. Haku and Zabuza had joined the swim team and she was at every meet cheering them on. The art duo, Deidara and Sasori, had approached her and decide they wanted her for their teams. So now in Art class she was 'officially' on the Fanatics team, whether she wanted to be or not. They also were seemingly stalking her, Sasori said she was a perfect doll, and Deidara said she would make a beautiful explosion in the world, so frankly they both scared the shit out of her. The two honestly reminded her of serial killers.

~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~

_Itachi: "…"_

_Tobi: "La la la!~"_

_Itachi: *licks*_

_Tobi: "What th-!"_

_Itachi: "He _**DOES**_ taste like a _**LOLLYPOP**_!"_

_Tobi: "I feel so violated…" *faints*_

Back to your story….

~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~

Sakura's eye was twitching. They were at it again. "Will you QUIT FOLLOWING ME?" She demanded turning around to face Deidara and Sasori, it was enough. If they followed her to class or lunch or the bus ONE more time, she was going to her uncle and getting him to do horrid things to them. Horribly terrifying things.

Then she stalked off, to find Zabuza and Haku to hide behind. They would save her…

Just as she was grumbling so under her breath she was pulled into an abandoned class room. Turning she saw it was Naruto and his friend, what was his name? Sasuka, no, Nasuke, no it was, Sasuke wasn't it? "What do you want?" she growled at them. This was bothersome, like her friend Shikamaru would said, that or 'Troublesome.' He was fun to be around.

"Well um… um… Well you see…. I want ummm…" Naruto started, it was odd, he usually was so sure of himself. Was Naruto dying or something?

"We wanted your help." Sasuke interrupted, this was getting old.

"With what Sasu?" Sakura asked, she had things to do.

"He's to stupid to ask Hinata out without getting her cousin to beat him up." Sasuke told her annoyed. What was with calling him Sasu?

"Fine." Then she walked out, to find Hinata, the sooner this was over with, the sooner Sakura could go eat lunch in peace.

The girl in question was found in a corner with what Sakura assumed was her cousin, he had the same eyes as her. "Hey, Hinata right? Can I talk to you?"

She told Hinata about Naruto and left, her job was done. What happened next had nothing to do with her.

Sakura sat with Haku for lunch, talking about her goal in life. To become a doctor like her Aunt, Mother and Father were. Haku understood somewhat. He had lost his parents in a boating accident at a young age too. So they both grew up alone for a part of their lives, they understood the thought of 'Can you understand? Not having a dream... Not being needed by anyone... The pain of merely being alive?' It had crossed their minds many times, they both understood what it was to be useless and to have no purpose, neither of them wished to feel that again. It was not something they would wish upon anyone.

Sakura had grown up being picked on and harassed, she was slow to trust, held grudges, and never forgot when she was wronged.

Haku had lived on the streets until Zabuza had saved him, the man was his life.

Sakura couldn't understand why he felt that way but respected his wishes; at least he now had someone to love and loved him back. She had nobody, something to do with trust issues she was told.

Sakura would watch the world burn. Other attempted to put it out. It was her view of the world; you could do nothing, just watch. After all it was already burning, you just were wandering blind. The smoke having caught you. Suddenly it was time for gym once more. With the strange Lee and Gai-sensei, and the staring Seniors, and the emo Freshmen. Just a normal day Sakura hoped, just a normal day. Yet Lady Luck refused her that simple wish. She had other plans for Ms. Sakura Haruno…

That day was a math day. Sakura had learned to tolerate the class. Her desk partner was a man named Kazuku. He loved money and was a miserly person. Sakura liked him; the rest of the class could die and she wouldn't care though. Kazuku was a fun person to sit by. He had green pupil-less eyes, and were the whites were suppose to be they were black. All over his body were stitch like tattoos, at least she thought they were, and he had pretty brown hair that matched his tan skin. He loved money and whenever Sakura 'found' change she gave it to him, which made her one of his friends, that is if he had any. Kazuku made math enjoyable. Well as much as math could be…

For gym Sakura wore a baggy pair of green cargo pants and an oversized shirt with another smaller one sewn inside of it, to keep it on her sholders. So it had a crimped top and flared out like a dress around the bottom. Not strange at all, yeah right. Most of the girls in her class wore skin tight shirts and the shortest shorts they could get away with. Only a few like Kohan or Hinata wore the baggy clothes Sakura so loved.

In her class Sakura had noted several groups over the past few weeks. First there were the Akatasuki, they were all Seniors and their members consisted of Kohan, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Kazuku and several others she didn't know. The few she did were enough for her. The next group she fondly dubbed the Goth/Scene/Emo group. They had Sasuke, Hinata's cousin, a boy who looked like Sasori with eye liner she thought was in her art class and called Gaara, and a bunch of others who weren't important. Then the preps, Ino, Temari and Tenten were in this group. Other kids scattered randomly across the room, clearly avoiding other grades. They were so immature.

This day Gai-sensei decided they were to play Ninja and he was assigning groups. Just her luck… Sakura got stuck in a group with; Kazuku, Sasori, Deidara, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Itachi, Ino, Hidan, Karin, and Kisame. Sakura didn't even know most of the kids that well. She was screwed. So like all the scewed over people before her, she stood by the one she called friend, Kazuku, and handed him (the devil) a quarter. Maybe she had sold her soul… Oh well…

"Thanks Sakura." Kazuku murmured to her. More money for him, and donations were something he didn't have to share with anyone. He told Sakura this shortly after she had given him two dimes and three nickels. They were on the floor she had claimed. The circle for Ninja was then formed. To play Ninja you formed a circle, made a pose and tried to tag another player's hand. You got one move and one reaction. If both hands were tagged, you were out of the game.

Fun, wasn't it. By the end, Sasuke, the boy who looked like a prettier Sasuke, Kazuku, and Sakura were left. The look-a-like got Sasuke out, Sakura dodged Kazuku and then tagged him. Finally it was just her and what's his face. He moved, she dodged. Move, dodge, move, dodge, move, dodge. Over and over again. Finally the group gave up. They tied, and Gai-sensei called them 'Youthful'. Gym was weird. Oh and Sakura had learned the boy who was as epic at Ninja as she was, was named Itachi. He was Sasuke's older brother. And he was watching her with his creepy red eyes. Watching her and following her with his eyes around the gym. She moved to speak to Kazuku again. They were talking about money and good deals on spending for the greedy man Kazuku was. Sakura couldn't keep her mind off that he was staring at her though. It was scaring her.

"Kazuku why is he watching me? It's starting to become unnerving." She told him.

Kazuku stared blankly for a second before responding with, "I have no clue."

When class was over Sakura rushed out. And ran into a girl with funky red hair. It was strait on one side and strait on the other, she wore thick black glasses. Sakura didn't like the looks of her, she seemed mean.

"What the hell is your PROBLEM?" The girl demanded. Sakura was right. She was mean, and rude.

"Umm… I'm sorry, are you okay?" Sakura inquired.

"Do I LOOK okay bech?"

'**Oh no. She did NOT just go there!'** Inner shouted. Sakura agreed, someone was going to teach this girl a lesson.

"No, you look like a friggen skunk died on you. That's my problem." Sakura growled back. She wasn't putting up with being bulled again.

"EXCUSE ME? Do you KNOW who I AM?" The girl screeched, 'wow she sounds like nails running down a chalk bored.' Sakura thought.

"An ugly nobody who I don't like?" Sakura asked innocently, smiling sweetly.

"WHY YOU! Do you want to fight me?" Red headed hag screeched out again. This was fun.

"Yes. Name the place and time stupid."

"Tomorrow morning at school." She glared and stalked off.

"What a weird girl." Sakura muttered to herself before walking off to find Haku. He would want to know about this.

~0o0~

"… And she looked like what?"

"Ugly, funky red hair, and black glasses." Sakura told him.

Haku had a worried look on his face. "You do know who that is Sakura?"

"Nope~!" Sakura sang out.

"Karin. She's the meanest girl in school."

"Really? This'll be FUN!" Sakura refused to back down. Backing down was cowardly and giving this Karin a chance to pick on her whenever. So not happening.

"Sakura? This will not turn out well."

"It won't… For her." Sakura smirked, there was nothing this Karin could do to her, she had teachers AND Seniors on her side.

~0o0~

"You know what? KALLAMOOSH!" Sakura glared at Karin. The girl had a circle of people around them and lunged at her. 'Thank you so much for making me take those self defense classes Uncle. Thank you so much.' Sakura thanked Orochimaru in her head. This girl was going down.

Karin, annoyed, threw a punch at Sakura's face. Sakura stepped out of the way. Fail Karin, fail. It happened twice more and finally, bored, Sakura grabbed Karin's wrist and using her own momentum against her, threw her to the ground causing her to land on her back. Then Sakura sat on her stomach. She would win this by hook or by crook. Finally, the weight of Sakura smushing her, Karin called out "Mercy! Mercy damn you! You win." A grudging defeat.

Sakura clambered off and walked off to go and bother Haku. That was boring.

~0o0~

Students watched in awe as the tiny girl beat Karin. She didn't look strong, in fact she looked like a doll. Strange it was.

From the shadows someone sent a text that would change Sakura and the people around her lives.

'Pink hair girl, took out Karin. Check out.'

~0o0~

Sakura oblivious to what was happening continued on to find her friends. That was more interesting to her than a girl plotting revenge on the ground, admiration from those she had bulled or a mysterious text message.

As she walked up to Haku, Zabuza and Sai, they stared at her strangely. Nobody had survived unharmed in a fight with Karin before. It was unheard of, plus Karin was a favriot of Orochimaru, like Kimimaru and Kabuto were. And he had watched the entire fight, without doing ANYTHING!

"You don't owe Orochimaru-sensei anything do you?" Zabuza asked, Orochimaru was vengeful. It wasn't good to get on his bad side.

"Nope." Sakura replied smiling and popping the 'P' at the end. This was fun to taunt with. No one else knew she was related to Orochimaru-sensei.

"Then why aren't you in trouble Hag?" Sai questioned.

"I got magical powers." Sakura grinned widely at them, "Come on, let's get to class."

The group looked at her oddly and walked off with her. That day Sakura had Art and she finished her painting. The one she started her first day. The one that looked like a dream of hers and was always a nightmare. Always.

She didn't have homeroom that day so she went strait to Chemistry, with Orochimaru-sensei. That would be fun. She always enjoyed her Chem class. The partner her uncle had assigned her was Sasori. She didn't mind him taking Chemistry until she found out he was in Anatomy and Physiology class along with a Medication class. And she had found out he wasn't in the Medication class for the health benefits and gave her a disturbing look and smirked. She had avoided talking to him about his other classes after that, she didn't want to know what he did with that information if it was part of the a gang or the underground world. Her uncle had warned her against talking to the Akatsuki gang, and yet it seemed she kept running into them everywhere. The world seemed to be against her in that aspect.

"So, what do you have planned for Art doll?" Sasori asked.

Doll was her nickname for her and it freaked Sakura out. She didn't ask for the name nor did she appreciate it. That was a scary idea. "Nothing. And I refuse to take sides Sasori." That was he kept asking her to join the Fanatic's side in art. It got annoying after a while. She always said no.

"Come on doll. It'll be good for you." He pleaded. It was almost like he was trying to catch her and keep her locked up. It was a frightening feeling to have. She kept having the hair-raising feeling that there were people out to get her and Sasori was one of them. Not a good thing. Not a good thing at all.

"No. I am neutral Sasori, get it? I am Switzerland. I will not fight, it's a waste of time." Sakura told him, glared and then returned to her work.

The next class she had was math. Sakura still despised math, the only person she enjoyed the company of, excluding the teacher, was her seatmate, Kazuku.

He was nice and she gave him money. A good deal, plus he protected her from the creeps in the class. Kazuku was the only member of the Akatsuki that didn't give her chills down her spine.

Even if she was positive that he had connections to the black market. A man that greedy and grumpy couldn't be totally clean and be in a gang. The dude was nice to her and so she liked him.

So after math Sakura said a polite good bye to Kazuku and walked off to find Sai and eat her lunch. Today was pasta day and she had made lasagna for the two of them. Zabuza was taking Haku somewhere nice to eat off campus. No point in asking him to join them. Haku could be so girly, going off about a nine month anniversary or some weird thing like that. Sakura, Sai and Zabuza didn't get it, but did nothing to hinder the happy boy. It was nice to see Haku smiling so often. So Sakura put up with the phone calls at odd hours, like 3 in the morning, and his obsession with buying clothes. More often than not for Sakura to wear, it was so Haku, even if Sakura insisted she wasn't a Barbie for him to dress up when ever. She wasn't! Even if both Sai and Zabuza laughed when she insisted that and replied she was. At least she was more Haku's doll than she was Sasori's. If somebody '_had_' to own her, she would rather it be Haku than Sasori. He was frightening. Sakura would prefer if she could own herself though. Stupid possessive men.

During lunch Sai was just as irritating as usual. He seriously need to learn some social skills. That was until a boy with stark white hair and lavender eyes walked up to her. "Hey bitch, you're Sakura Haruno aren't you?" He demanded. Sakura amended the though, she would totally put up with Sai if this dude would leave her alone.

"No. My name's Arukas Onurah. Get it right." She snapped at him. He was an idiot.

"Oh. Sorry then Bitch." White hair said, then stalked away.

"That was creepy." Sakura told Sai.

"Why'd you lie Ugly? And who's Arukas Onurah?"

"I don't like creeps and that's my name spelled backwards. Smart one."

"Oh, let's get to class Ugly."

"M'kay. Let's go."

Then they walked to Art class to face idiots and their pointless war.

In art Sakura finished her painting. There was a girl center. She was almost transparent and had translucent wings. The girl was just about to fall off a cliff into what looked like a mass of screaming faces coming out of water. A clawed hand reached out to grab the girl and pull her back, while a boy hidden in shadows stood across from them watching. You could see a smirk on his face. In the clouds were Sakura's parents dismembered body pieces. And if you looked closely at the sky, the scars on her were repeated over and over in it.

Sai had painted traditional styled animals. She didn't want to know what anyone else made. She was tired and going to take a nap while she could. It turned out she couldn't rest very long. Deidara had decided her sleeping face was, she sneered internally at this, _cute_. Sakura didn't want to be cute. She wanted to sleep. IN PEACE!

"If you don't let me go back to sleep Deidara-sempai," Here Sakura smiled sardonically, "I'll rip your arms off and feed them to you."

He flinched and let her _finally_ go back to sleep. Sakura really shouldn't stay up past three in the morning, just to wake back up at seven for school. It just wasn't fair. School sucked.

In gym, Sakura glared at Gai-sensei and slept on the bleachers. He wouldn't do anything; it would be 'unyouthful'.

'Stupid teacher, stupid school, stupid people.' Sakura griped to herself, she still was tired, and the next person who bothered her was going to get it. What it was she wasn't sure, but it would hurt. With that thought Inner Sakura took over. Outer need to rest, and Inner was going to protect her.

"Hey Sakura, un!" A voice yelled from behind them.

"**What?"** Inner glared at him. Stupid blonds, good for nothing. Inner could remember there was a blond who picked on Sakura when they were little calling her forehead and being mean. That girl looked very much like Deidara. That made him bad on Inner's list.

"Hey did you just sound different, un?"

"**No. Now go away."** This boy was really starting to annoy Inner. Why wouldn't he just go away. Sure he was hot and Inner loved looking at hot guys, but Sakura was tired and Inner did care about Outer, even if she was rude sometimes.

"Fine, you don't have to be so rude, un."

"**Good."** Inner glowered and walked off, Outer Sakura needed some sleep.

The world went on as normal after that, Sakura avoiding the Akatsuki and them targeting her. Oh well, who cared?

~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~})i({~~})i({~})i({~

The next day Sakura arrived at school the same as she did everyday. In a unique outfit, and smile on her face. It was just another normal day, wasn't it? But fate still frowned upon Sakura; for when she entered the building doors, others were lying in wait of her. "Oomph!" Was the only thing she got out before a bag was stuffed over her head and she was carried over what seemed to be a bulky shoulder to an unknown destination.

When the bag was taken off Sakura was in a pitch black room, tied to a chair. 'Today is not my day is it?' she wondered morosely to herself. This was turning out to be annoying…

Then a bright overhead light turned on directly above her. "What is this, an interrogation?" Sakura called out into the dark.

"Yes, un." A voice responded then a flurry of whispers broke out to the tune of 'idiot' 'now she knows!' and a 'Deidara you're an idiot, Tobi's better than you!' to which Deidara responded with a shout of denial.

"What the hell Deidara. Let me out of here!" This was a pain, and now she'd be late to class.

"NO" Came his response from the dark…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::

:::::::::

:::::

:::

::

:

TBC

Sorry for OCness it will all be explained later in this story if I ever get the time to write another chapter this bloody long. Total pain in the bleeding arse to write. Enjoy, and reviews will encourage me to write more, faster and update sooner. Like it? Love it? Despise it, well then you shouldn't have read this far and should shut your face. Love you all for reading this and/or reviewing. Smiles make everything better and all who do so will get some cookies from me. *shifty eyes* Death threats welcome, the more creative the better.


End file.
